Bitter Sweet
by Setsuness
Summary: Bittersweet, that's what love is.It's all about love.


  
Love is heartbreakingBitter Sweet Chapter one; the situationwhat comes first.

**I changed the ages a bit it goes with the plot. So pleez bear with me. No lemon either. Channie Peace**

**G4B-chanSo…this is my first T/P, B/G and M/T fic ever. Yes I know, it seems like a lot and it also seems like there are people who are going out with people they shouldn't or they are with too many people…what was I saying? ..**

**Any way, just read and enjoy this as much as I enjoy writing it!**

**Chapter one; Meanings behind the smiles.**

**Rating; 16…language and sexual insinuations.**

**Disclaimer; Spastic chickens rule! And I don't own DB/Z/GT either…**

_Kissable lies..._

_I just, for once, want to know what other people are thinking. _

_When I was small and acting like a brat in front of my mother or making a scene, she would always say, ''What would other people think of you? She's such a spoiled brat, thank Dende she's not my child! That's what they would think Bra!'_

_Whenever she said that I would shut up, not because I was embarrassed but because I was amazed that my mom could read minds._

_Oh how I wish I could read the meaning behind those smiles you have. Those meaningful glances and winks. I wish I had even my mother's ability of assumption because I can't even imagine what you're thinking when you throw those things my way. I can't even imagine my stomach _not_ going into a classic fit of butterflies when you do it._

_Maybe you don't know you're doing it, maybe you do but mean nothing behind it? _

_Fuck, I hate this train of thought. Of these thoughts going round and round my head like a Catherine wheel. Setting off little fires of indecision and doubt and fires of hope._

_I thought hope was supposed to be a good thing? Maybe it's not hope, maybe its wishful thinking._

_Whatever, Goten, I just wish I could get you out of my head as much as I wish to be in yours._

Bra rolled over with a whimper. She willed the radio to turn itself off and for the fat people upstairs to stop moving. But no matter how hard she willed with her sleepy head the noise didn't stop, it even had the decency to become louder. No, something else had joined the evil noises.

Bra snuggled down further into her blue duvet and attempted to cover her head with the pillow without suffocating herself.  
All she wanted to do was go back to sleep and back to that dream where she and Goten were…  
There it was again. An incessant ringing. It couldn't be her phone because even her land-line had a funky little tune.

She lay back, sleep forgotten, and tried to discern the sound from the radio and the heavy people from upstairs. It certainly sounded familiar. She pulled her blankets up higher, enjoying the warmth that they retained because whenever she breathed she could see the white cloud of steam floating above her head. It must have been snowing outside.

Suddenly it hit her. She knew what that sound was. Someone was ringing the doorbell, a very cold someone. She quickly threw off the covers and just as quickly pulled them back.

There was no way she was getting out of the bed.

But whoever it was who was ringing the bell was not going to give up, it must have been about five minutes ago when he started.

Gritting her teeth in anticipation she jumped out of bed and hurriedly wrapped the throw rug around her shoulders and put her fuzzy slippers on her feet. She ran to the door, wanting it to be over as soon as possible.

Bra peered through the frosted glass of her door but only saw a big black smudge. She opened the door hesitantly and only a crack. She winced when the cold air hit her face.But her face soon changed from a wince to a grin when she saw who it was. Goten stood outside, dressed like a kid going out for his 'first' winter, holding about five bags.

Bra quickly grabbed the bags and walked into the kitchen.

"Hello Bra, I see you're looking well this morning. Me? Oh I'm doing fine thanks, just thought I'd pop over and bring some breakfast with me."

Bra chuckled to herself and continued her dig amongst the bags. She started pulling out the things Goten had brought over. There were two black coffees with about a million sugar sachets that Goten had 'stolen' for their coffee. There was a box of custard and cream donuts and, something healthy, a lunch box of Chichi's famous pork rice balls.

"Ooh, you've got Chichi balls! Yummy!" She said when Goten had finally found his way to her kitchen.

"Yeah, just remember I want some too." She looked up at him with an incredulous look as she started to put a rice ball into her mouth.

"Really, I thought you were being kind and bringing _me_ breakfast." She said once she has swallowed the rice ball.

Both of them looked up when there was a particularly loud thump from the roof.

"What was that?" Goten didn't take his eyes off the ceiling as he took a rice ball and put it into his mouth.

Bra looked down at Goten to reply when she saw him eating something, she suspiciously looked down to the lunch box and back up to Goten who was still looking up at the ceiling innocently. She looked down again and saw that there was at least one less rice ball. She let out a little growl and picked up the first thing she could find, which just happened to be an old, wet sponge that was lying in the sink next to her. She threw it at him.

"Die you evil Chichi ball stealer!" She screamed as she threw it. Goten easily dodged the smelly missile but still got soaked with the dirty water that sprayed off of the sponge as it passed him. He scowled and turned around to get the sponge back, intent on throwing at her. When his back was turned, Bra stuffed as many Chichi balls into her mouth as she could. She got about five into her mouth, which was quite a feat considering these were saiyan size rice balls, before Goten turned around.

His mouth dropped in disbelief as he watched Bra try to swallow and laugh while choking on about five rice balls. Bits of rice and pork flew around the kitchen when Bra saw Goten's face and she flew into a fit of giggles.

Goten stood up and smirked, he walked up to Bra innocently and before she knew what he was going to do he grabbed her around the armpits and started to drag her out of the kitchen. Bra couldn't protest or scream for help or she'd risk choking even more on her Chichi balls. She tried to swallow it as fast as she could but she wasn't fast enough.

Goten reached the front door and let go of her with one hand. Bra tried to escape but the attempted was pitiful, she was way too weak from trying not to laugh and from the butterflies she had gotten ever since he had touched her. No matter how or why he touched her, anywhere and no matter how softly he sent butterflies jumping around her stomach, making her just want to collapse into his arms. But now wasn't such a good time. Goten was dragging her out of the warm house. She had lost her rug somewhere in the lounge and one of her slippers.

By now she had finally finished her Chichi balls and let out an anguished cry. It had snowed that night. She struggled even more, now not hampered down by her full mouth. She squealed and tried to kick her way out of his arms.

"Goten! Let! Me! Go!" She screeched as she grabbed hold of a pathetically puny-attempt-at-a-tree and held on with her life.

"Oh no, you ate all the Chichi Balls. You need to be punished." His smirk got a little bigger when he found what he had been looking for. He hitched her body higher and moved towards the giant snow drift that he had found. Bra saw her intended destination and let go of her tree. She grabbed Goten's neck instead. She used all her saiyan strength to hold on, she did not want to become a human Popsicle.

"Goten I swear! If I go anywhere near that snow you are one dead man. I'll make sure you can never have children!" She would have beaten his back in a childish effort to escape but she was too busy trying to keep herhold onto his neck.

Goten just let go of her and seized her sides and started to tickle her.

"No! Go-Go-Goten! Pl- please! Don't!" She squirmed against him and tried not to let go. She really did try, but she could hold on no longer. She fell with an ear-splitting scream into the rather deep snow drift. Before Goten could run away she lunged at his legs and brought him down of top of her. Instead of getting him covered in snow she landed about mile deep in it herself and with him safely on top of her.

She struggled to out from under him and get a breath of fresh air. She lay on the snow next to Goten gasping for breath, all he was doing was gasping with laughter.

"Oh, so you think it's funny to dump a poor, innocent girl into a ten-foot snow drift do you?"

She quickly sat up and jumped on him. She straddled his waist and took handfuls of snow and covered his face.

Goten let out a girly scream and grabbed hold of her arms to stop her throwing more snow on him. He wrestled his way into a sitting position while still holding on to Bra.

"What's so innocent about you?" Bra was breathing harshly trying not to think how she was straddling him. She let out a little smile and shrugged.

"Just about as innocent as you are, I know there were more Chichi Balls in that container before it got to me." She leant her head against his and stared into his eyes.

"You ate them didn't you, you Chichi ball stealer."

He didn't know what came over him; he didn't know why he lifted his head. Not even why he had pressed his lips against hers or why it just felt so right.

Trunks smiled at the beautiful blonde that stood before him.

"Have I told you today how much I love you?"

"And have I told you today, no matter how much you tell me that I'm not going to sleep with you." The blonde before him smirked at his shocked face.

"You know-I'd never-Marron, I wouldn't-"

"Trunks," Her laughter floated around the room, "I'm just teasing darling. You're so gullible."

"Why you…" Trunks caught Marron in a big hug and swung her around. She laughed even more until he finally let her back down onto the bed. She adjusted her skirt and straightened her hair before simpering up at Trunks.

"I've got to go back to work soon babe, did you want something other than to get into my pants?"

Trunks frowned at her little joke, not finding it amusing.

"Well, I just wanted to make sure that you were free tonight." He sat down next to her and started to play with her fingers. She pulled her fingers away from him.

"Trunks, you know I hate it when you do that."

"Sorry. But are you free?"

"Mmm? Yes I'm open." Curiosity made her eyes shine brightly as she snuggled up to him.

"Be ready at eight, I have a big surprise that I think you'll love."

"I'm sure I will." She ended her sentence with a kiss and hopped up and went to the door before turning around and saying,

"See you at eight babes, I can't wait. Bye!" She twiddled her fingers at him and disappeared through the door, leaving behind only the scent of her candy perfume.

Trunks breathed in deeply trying to catch the scent before it disappeared and fell back on the bed. He stretched his frame across it and with a Cheshire grin he brought the little pink box from his pocket.

"I hope you love it."

With a sigh, the Cheshire grin slipped from his face, leaving him with only his thoughts and doubts.

What happened if she didn't want to get married? What happened if she wasn't ready? What happened if she says no?

He couldn't deal with those thoughts. They had been seeing each other for over a year now. They knew each other inside out. All the quirks of each other's personalities. All the dislikes and all the likes. Nothing was stopping them from getting married. If she loved him and he loved her nothing could stop them. Right?

Trunks rolled over and off the bed. It wouldn't help him to think of any of that stuff.

"Be positive," he muttered unenthusiastically. He checked his watch and saw that it was about time that he left for work so he picked up his brief case and left through the front door.

What happens if she's not the one…?

His lips pressed against hers.

'Okay Bra, your biggest fantasy is happening. Oh Dende, I'm kissing Goten. Well no, at the moment he's kissing me. Shit, he's going to think I'm an old cold fish! Kiss back you moron!'

He nibbled softly at her bottom lip; it felt as good as the shiver that ran down her back when his hands ran up and down her sides.

She hesitantly kissed back, softly at first but she gradually grew more urgent.

They sat there in the snow, the sun warming their heads. Aqua entwined with coal black, shimmering in the morning light. They were completely oblivious to what surrounded them. The snow disappeared and the cold wind turned into a balmy breeze.

They could have stayed that way for as long as they possibly could but the cold snow that seeped through his pants brought Goten back to reality. He was kissing Bra. His best friend, his little sister, shit, his best friend's little sister! He pulled away from her violently and stood up quickly; brushed the snow off his pants and looked down to meet Bra's eyes.

When he had pulled away Bra had given a little moan of disappointment. She stayed on the ground and looked up at Goten, meeting his eyes she stared at him gasping softly.

He looked tousled and uncomfortable and extremely agitated yet he couldn't look away from her blue-blue eyes.

He tried to read the emotion behind them but, either she wasn't thinking anything or she was thinking too many things. Her eyes were wide, like a deer caught in a car's headlights.

He broke the painful eye contact and put his hand behind his head.

'Why did I do that? Why did it feel so good? No! How could I have taken advantage of her? I don't like her in the least. I'm in love with Paris. I'm going to marry Paris. But why do I feel like that should have happened a long time ago?' Goten shook his head to rid himself of his thoughts.

"Uhm, sorry. I'm sorry- I shouldn't have. I…" He scratched the back of his head and slowly backed down the drive to where his car was.

"It's alright," Bra said softly, Goten wasn't even sure he had heard her.

"Well, I…better be…going. I have to open the dojo so…yeah. Bye." He waved his hand spastically and practically flew to his car, which he had left on the curb.

Bra traced her lips with shaking fingers; she could still taste his warm sweetness. He tasted like nuts and Chichi Balls. She sat on the snow for a few minutes longer, just staring at the place where he had just recently vacated.

Why had he kissed her? Why did he look so guilty afterwards? Why did he run away? Why was she sitting on the snow with only one slipper on?

She ran back up to her apartment and quickly shut the door, she wrapped herself in the discarded rug and grabbed her coffee from the kitchen and headed straight for her bedroom. The kiss had left her hot and skitterish but the warmth soon left her feeling cold. And rejected. She needed some warming up after that 'tousle' in the snow.

"Goten, what was all that about?" She was still in shock. She had always had a crush on him; she thought it was because he had been the main man in her life for so long. She hadn't dated some one in about three months. She had always wanted to kiss him. He had the most gorgeous lips, the ones you just had to ravish whenever you looked their way. And all those smiles! Those looks that made her lose her breath, that made her heart stop! Did he even know what he was doing when he sent a wink her way?

"I wish I knew what you were thinking when you kissed me," she murmured as she sat on the bed and stared at the air in front of her.

She had wanted to kiss him but had he wanted to kiss her? Or was that kiss spur of the moment or a touch of madness? As far as she knew he had broken up with Paris, so he wasn't getting 'any' from that party. Was she just a release?

What if it meant nothing to him? Does it mean something to me?

She shoved off the rug and threw her now empty coffee cup across the room. It landed with a hollow splat. She watched small brown rivulets run down her salsa coloured wall trying not to think about what had just happened.

Bra pulled her warm but wet clothes off and ran to her bathroom and turned the tap to release the hot water. She let it run for a few seconds before putting the plug in. She willed her thoughts to follow the warm water down the drain but wherever they drained to, it wasn't far away.

Bra picked up her clothes and put them into the laundry basket and wrapped herself in her terry cloth bath robe. She wasn't going to let Goten's kiss get to her. It had meant nothing. But then, why did she keep licking her lips just to get a taste of his nutty sweetness?

She was just about to scream with frustration when the doorbell interrupted her.

"Go away!" She screamed instead of the guttural cry she was so hoping for. Her doorbell rang again.

"No one's home!" She walked up to her door to take a peek through her peep-hole only to stop in shock. It was Kiss-a-lot-Goten.

"What do you want?" She asked through the door, not quite sure she was over the hurt of his rejection.

'Why are you here Goten? What do you want? Can't you just leave me to contemplate in peace? Can't I, just for once, not have these damned butterflies, which have increased ten-fold since you kissed me? Maybe it should never have happened. It'd be better if I pretend like nothing ever happened; I don't want to lose you.'

"Open the door."

"Why?"

"I want to talk to you."

"Why?"

"About-about…you know!" His voice was getting more and more agitated. All she could do was smile at his frustration. Goten was a very straight forward guy, he hated fannying about. That's what she liked about him.

"About what Goten?" Was she deliberately pissing him off or trying to get him to see it was all a game. That she was pretending like it never happened.

Okay, so she was pretending like it never happened. Isn't that what he wanted? To pretend like it never happened, like it was a big mistake that was never meant to happen.

Then why was he annoyed that she also wanted to pretend? Did he think, just because he kissed her she would prance all over him like some love struck teenager? Who was he kidding?

This was Bra he was talking about. The Ice-Princess herself, her mother was the Queen and her father the King. Shit, it ran through the family.

Did that kiss really mean nothing to her? It meant nothing to him of course. Why would it mean anything? It was his best friend! Trunks' little sister for crying out loud!

'Somebody shoot me now! Too many thoughts!'

"You know what!" He could hear her muffled giggle through the door. Was she just playing with him?

"No I don't, refresh my memory." Now he knew she was playing with him. So that was how she wanted to deal with it, as if it were all a joke. Maybe it was.

"I want to talk about the snow you shoved into my face you Chichi Ball whore!"

So he had caught on had he? Playing about as if it were all a game.

'Sure, perfect Break my heart into a thousand pieces why don't you! You aren't supposed to play along! It was supposed to have meant something to you!'

"Oh shit! My bath!" Bra pulled the door open to let Goten in and ran to the bathroom to do some damage control.

Goten wandered into the apartment. He was nervous, as if he was invading her personal space, yet he had felt so comfortable there just an hour before. It was amazing how one stupid mistake could destroy countless good feelings. Somehow not the feeling of her lips on his and the shivers that ran down his spine like molten fire was not destroyed by that one stupid mistake.

"Whoa, that was close! We were almost swimming in peach scented water for a moment there." Bra was breathless from her quick dash but mainly from the fact that Goten was standing in her apartment and he had just recently kissed her. A kiss that meant nothing of course. She forced a big smile on her face and walked towards Goten. He must have known it was fake because he wrung his hands nervously and backed away slowly.

"Didn't you have to open the dojo?" Goten visibly winced at her question.

'Please say it was already open, anything just not that you were running away from me. Anything but that please!' She mentally pleaded with him; she didn't think she could take that kind of rejection, especially from someone she'd had a crush on since her teenage years.

"No," Goten said nervously, strangely aware of her silent pleas, "Mr. Satan opened today. Said he wanted to do some extra training and that I could get the day off because he was cancelling all his students for the day."

"Why'd you come back here?"

"Well, I thought I'd salvage what's left of the donuts and my coffee." He gave a little grin before going to the kitchen to see if there was anything left.

Why is he pretending like nothing happened?

"Well, I'm going to take my bath now so make your-self comfortable. I might take a while." She returned his quick little grin with one of her own.

Why is she pretending like nothing happened?

Goten found the Krispy Kreme donuts and dug in. Knowing Bra, she would take extra long just because he was here.

The little orange cell was ringing like crazy, hopping up and down the desk begging to be noticed. It even got a little louder with urgency as it screamed its annoying little tune.

Its loud pleas and hops fell on deaf ears and blind eyes as Pan was dead to the world. X.x.

The cell was so desperate now that it made a daring leap off of her desk to crash land on its owner's nose where it proceeded with its incessant calling.

The dead girl beneath it grabbed it by the waist and brought it up to her deaf ear. Pressing a nice green button she shut it up.

"Thank you Pan!" Came a call from the room next to hers. Obviously her mother was still in bed.

"What!" Pan asked politely.

"He kissed me."

"Kissed you? Who?"

"Goten."

Oh, it was Bra.

"Good for you. Goodbye now." Pan pressed an even nicer red button and the cell went dead.

Pan sighed and rolled over, intent on going back to sleep. Eight o'clock on a Saturday was way too early to talk to Bra. But her soon-to-be-dead cell had other ideas.

It again started its war cry and warrior's charge. Pan, noticing its attempt at flight regretfully grabbed the phone and pushed the green button once again.

"Bra, sod off! It's way too early to be talking to you or even about who you're kissing. It could be Dende and I wouldn't care!"

"Pan?"

"Alex?" Pan stretched her legs out and then curled into a little ball and nestled amongst the blankets.

"It's early?"

"Way too early, especially since I've only slept for eight hours. _And_ I haven't eaten yet. You know I can't be sociable without food in my stomach."

"Too early to have breakfast then because you'll obviously want to get your ten hours. I wouldn't want to interrupt."

"It's never too early, or too late, to have breakfast. Name the time and place and I'll be there."

"Mickey D's, see you in half?"

"Good choice. A perfect place to have the ritual of the dead cell. Yes I think he would like that. Maybe not the dead part…" Pan rubbed her imaginary hands together and let out a soft, slow chuckle.

"Maybe we should skip breakfast, you get weird without sleep. And by the way, what on earth are you talking about?"

"My kamikaze phone would like to be buried at the place he loves so much…or is it the place I love so much…?" Pan frowned a little,little; it was too early to be thinking.

"Have I ever told you you're nuts?"

"Only about a million times. If I remember exactly those were the first words you ever said to me."

"You remembered, I'm touched."

"Do _you_ even remember?"

"How could I forget? I have the scar to remind me every time I look in the mirror. I used to like that small little patch of eyebrow you know?" Pan winced at the memory.

"Whatever dude, my stomach just informed me that you are talking way too much for a guy without food in _his_ stomach so I'm gonna say bye-bye and start moving. It might take me awhile so I better start early."

"There's something wrong with you monkey girl. But I'll let you and your stomach converse on what you would like when you finally get there. So cheerio my Berry-o."

"You come up with some really lame-ass rhymes dude. Promise me you won't quite you're day job. Oh, wait…they fired you didn't they?"

"F-you Pan. A simple goodbye would have been nice."

"Ciao."

Pan threw the phone down and pushed the heavy winter duvet off of the bed.

She started to walk around the room, picking up various articles of clothing and cautiously sniffing them. After discarding most of what was on the floor and on her second circuit of her bedroom Pan was beginning to feel the first touches of panic. All that she could see that was clean was the pyjamas she was wearing and her training gear. None of them, sadly, appropriate for going out into society.  
She climbed on top of her desk chair and surveyed her room like a Captain lost at sea. Just when she had lost all hope of ever seeing her floor or finding an item of clean clothing she spotted a mound of neatly folded clothes. She hopped off the chair and trudge her way through to the mound. As she hoped, she discovered the long lost pile of clean clothing and started to dig through it to find something.

Amongst the pile she found a pair of caramal cargoes and a black tee with a dead guys head printed on the back, she sighed and quicklyput the clothes on. She lefther room, narrowly missing the cat who was making a mad dash for freedom, and grabbed her leather jacket from thehook.

AN; i am sorry guys, i know i haven't finished even the prologue but i wanna see if it's even worth finishing so please review. i've got the whole little plot in my mind but i dunno if this prologue is right.  
Anywho, one last time, plz review  
Setsu


End file.
